Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved fastener for use with a specialized type of automotive wheel rim which receives the fastener within an elongated relatively small diameter bore in the hub of the rim.
By way of background, there have recently come into vogue automotive rims which are known as xe2x80x9ctunerxe2x80x9d rims. These rims have a hub with elongated bores which receive both the axle-mounted studs and the fasteners for securing the rim to an associated axle. The bores in the hub are of relatively small diameter, and the studs which are attached to the axle are located within these bores and they occupy a relatively large portion of the diameter of the bore. In the past, the nut fasteners which were used were basically elongated, hollow tubular members open at both ends having an internal thread at one open end thereof for receiving the stud and an irregular internal configuration at the other open end thereof for receiving a wrench for turning the fastener. Nuts of this type had certain disadvantages. One disadvantage was that the nut was open at its outer end, which gave rise to a series of disadvantages. In this respect, the stud was visible and, if it were discolored or rusted, it was unsightly. Additionally, foreign matter could enter the open end of the fastener, which was also unsightly, and, further, could interfere with the attachment of the nut-turning wrench to the fastener. Additionally, the number of threads within the nut were limited because the threads and the wrench-receiving configuration were located in end-to-end relationship, and they could not overlap. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art fasteners that the present invention is concerned.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved fastener which can be utilized within a relatively small diameter bore which also receives a stud which occupies a relatively large portion of the diameter of the bore, with the fastener having a wrench-receiving configuration on its outer diameter which is located in close proximity to the inner surface of the relatively small diameter bore when mounted on the stud.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fastener of the foregoing type which has a separate seating member on its body so that the seating member can be fabricated with selectively different materials which best suit the intended use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fastener of the foregoing type which can be fabricated by economical fabrication techniques such as broaching.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fastener of the foregoing type which has a closed end which will obscure the stud on which it is mounted.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fastener of the foregoing type wherein the closed end is frangible in the event that its bore is too short to receive its associated stud in properly mounted relationship. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a fastener comprising a body having an outer surface and first and second ends, an internal thread within said fastener, a seating configuration on said first end, and a decorative cap on said second end.
The present invention also relates to a fastener comprising an elongated body having a longitudinal axis and an outer surface and first and second ends, a seating configuration on said first end, a plurality of splines on said outer surface extending from said second end toward said first end, and said splines defining a diameter which is less than the diameter of said seating configuration.
The present invention also relates to a fastener comprising an elongated body having a longitudinal axis and an outer surface and first and second ends, a ridge extending circumferentially about said body proximate said first end, a plurality of splines on said outer surface extending from said second end toward said first end and terminating at said ridge, and grooves between said splines extending from said second end toward said first end and through said ridge.
The present invention also relates to a fastener and wrench combination, said fastener comprising an elongated body having a longitudinal axis and an outer surface and first and second ends, a seating configuration on said first end, a plurality of first splines on said outer surface extending from said second end toward said first end, first grooves between said first splines, first sides on said first splines adjacent said first grooves, and said wrench comprising second splines, second grooves between said second splines, second sides on said second splines, said second splines being received in said first grooves and said first splines being received in said second grooves with the engagement between said first sides and said second sides being at a drive angle of about 90xc2x0.
The present invention also relates to a fastener comprising an elongated body having a longitudinal axis and an outer surface and first and second ends, a separate annular seating member on said first end, and securing means for securing said separate annular seating member against rotation on said first end.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: